Dark Force Power Rangers Series 1
by Dunk234
Summary: 5 teens team up to fight the army of the Dark Light. They will need to learn to control their powers of darkness and their dark zords to save the world.


Dark Force Power Rangers Season 1

**Episode 1- The Beginning part 1**

* * *

**Go Go Dark Force**

Five dark coloured rangers appeared…

**To fight the dark forces of light**

Lauren appears and practices with her sword. Lauren Slayton, Dark Red Force Ranger.

**Together we fight**

Duncan appears and practices with his boomerang. Duncan Ingram, Dark Blue Force Ranger.

**And play with our friends**

Sam appears and defends herself with her shield in a fight with Lauren. Samantha (Sam) Becker, Dark Pink Force Ranger

**During their free time**

Eno appears and stands next to the zords. Eno Ingram, Dark Purple Force Ranger.

**We will fight to the end**

Jenna appears and is sitting next to Maser. Jenna Slayton, Dark Yellow Force Ranger.

**With our allies**

Maser and Professor Shi watch the battles on their computers.

**With the zords of the darkness**

The Black Lion, Dark Titanus, Dark Minotaur, Dark Spinosaurus and the Dark Manticore rush onto the field.

**To save the world…**

Dark Light and his forces stand on one side.

**With the power of darkness**

Lauren launches a strange attack.

**Go Go Dark Force**

The zords merge into the Dark Force Megazord.

**Go Go Dark Force**

The rangers stand together with their zords behind them.

* * *

The City of Bashville

Five teens were walking to their favourite play area. Each was wearing a different coloured shirt. Three of them were girls and another two were boys.

"So what's the plan today" asked Eno. Eno was the one wearing the purple shirt. He also wears glasses, has brown hair, brown trousers and black shoes.

"We going to play football" said Samantha (Sam). Sam was a tomboy; she was wearing a pink shirt, black trousers and black boots.

"Then what" asked Jenna. Jenna was wearing a yellow shirt, a yellow skirt and yellow boots.

""Then we go get some food and drink" said Lauren. Lauren was the leader of the group. She was wearing a red shirt, red skirt and some red boots.

"What's that?" asked Duncan who was looking at the sky. Duncan also wears glasses. He has blond hair, blue shirt, blue trousers and brown boots.

Everyone looked into the sky and saw a red flash of light heading towards the forest outside the city.

* * *

In a hidden lab, a lion humanoid stood before a screen. Just then the alarms went off, and a picture of the red light appeared. The lion turned to the professor who was reading a book.

"Professor Shi, the Dark Light has arrived in the forest outside the city" he said. Shi lowered the book and looked at the lion.

"Maser, he will be looking for the ultimate dark power" Shi said, "he will not stop until he gets his goal". Maser then looked at the bay outside the room where 5 machines were waiting.

"We need to select 5 teenagers to fight him and his army" said Maser.

* * *

In the forest, a ship rested. It was the red flash of light.

Inside, a strange bubble was waiting for his army to awaken. He was the `Dark Light'.

"Arise my army" he said. Suddenly thousands of warrior like creatures appeared carrying many different weapons. Just then, 5 warriors walked forward, each one wore armour with the letter G on their body armour, and bowed before their master.

"Welcome my generals are the monsters ready" he then asked.

"They ready for your command, master" one of the generals said as many shadows appeared behind the warriors.

"Send the footsoldiers to the city to destroy it and locate the power source I am looking for" said the Dark Light. The warriors with their weapons cheered at this command. At least 20 left the ship.

Suddenly the Dark Light turned into a humanoid form. He had two forms, the bubble form and his humanoid form.

* * *

The five friends were kicking the football around. Lauren kicked it to Duncan who then took the shot for the goal and kicked the ball.

Suddenly the ball was destroyed. The 5 friends turned to see the footsoldiers holding out guns and cannons.

"What are they?" asked all of them. The leader of the footsoldiers charged forward but was then thrown away by Jenna.

"Come on guys, we have to fight them" said Jenna. The five friends nodded and each charged at least 4 soldiers each. The friends were doing better than they thought.

Lauren was cornered when suddenly she released a blast of dark energy at the footsoldiers, defeating each one of the soldiers.

Back on the ship, the army looked shocked with this information.

"Light Breaker step forward" said the Dark Light. One of the shadows appeared, he was a samurai like creature carrying a big sword.

"Master" said Light Breaker.

"Take an army of the footsoldiers and attack those humans" said Dark Light. Light Breaker nodded and then left with the footsoldiers.

* * *

The five friends looked suddenly and saw Professor Shi walking towards them.

"You five are in danger if you stay here, come to my lab so you can get the information you want" Shi said. The five friends looked at each over and all of them nodded. The six of them walked away from the scene.

10 minutes later, the six entered the lab. Lauren and her friends looked shocked when they saw Maser a small distance away.

"I am Professor Shi and this is Maser, we are trying to fight the enemy known as the dark light" Shi said.

"So what do we have to do with this" said Eno.

"We are selecting you 5 to become power rangers" said Maser.

"I have always wanted to be a power ranger" said Lauren, Sam and Duncan.

"Step forward for the selection process" said Shi. The five teenagers stood in a line.

"Lauren, you will be given the Black Lion Zord and become the red ranger" said Shi as a light appeared on her arm to reveal a morpher.

"Duncan, you will be given the Dark Titanus Zord and become the blue ranger" said Shi as a light appeared on his arm to reveal a morpher.

"Sam, you will be given the Dark Minotaur Zord and become the pink ranger" said Shi as a light appeared on her arm to reveal a morpher.

"Eno, you will be given the Dark Spinosaurus Zord and become the purple ranger" said Shi as a light appeared on his arm to reveal a morpher.

"Jenna, you will be given the Dark Manticore Zord and become the yellow ranger" said Shi as a light appeared on her arm to reveal a morpher.

* * *

Suddenly the alarms went off and the screen revealed Light Breaker and the footsoldiers attacking the city. Maser turned to the rangers.

"You have to save the city" he said, "say Dark Force power up". Lauren and the group nodded and quickly left the lab.

In the city, the army was attacking buildings and people running about.

"Dark Light, Blade Slash" said Light Breaker. He was covered in a light and then he moved his sword so fast that the path before him was destroyed completely.

"Stop right there" said a voice. Light Breaker turned to see Lauren, Duncan, Sam, Eno and Jenna running towards him.

"Foolish humans" Light Breaker said as the footsoldiers appeared around him.

Lauren stepped forward and revealed her morpher and said, "Dark Force power up". Lauren was covered in a red light. The Black Lion ran to Lauren and formed a red suit with a lion head on her body.

The others stepped forward then.

Duncan stepped forward and revealed his morpher and said, "Dark Force power up". Duncan was covered in a blue light. The Dark Titanus ran to Duncan and formed a blue suit with a brachiosaurus head on his body.

Sam stepped forward and revealed her morpher and said, "Dark Force power up". Sam was covered in a pink light. The Dark Minotaur ran to Sam and formed a pink suit with a minotaur head on her body.

Eno stepped forward and revealed his morpher and said, "Dark Force power up". Eno was covered in a purple light. The Dark Spinosaurus ran to Lauren and formed a purple suit with a spinosaurus head on his body.

Jenna stepped forward and revealed her morpher and said, "Dark Force power up". Jenna was covered in a yellow light. The Dark Minotaur ran to Jenna and formed a yellow suit with a manticore head on her body.

The five rangers stood before the shocked Light Breaker, the footsoldiers and the city folks.

* * *

**Next time…**

Lauren: Dark Red Force Ranger.

Dark Light: Power of the Dark Light, resurrection.

Shi: Call for the dark zords.

Maser: Use the dark force cannon to defeat him.

Lauren: Black Lion Zord battle mode.

Sam: I maybe a tomboy but I will fight like a girl when mad.


End file.
